Tales Of The Abyss 2
by princeshadowstar
Summary: Our red haired hero returns! Though he is troubled by not knowing what had happened to him during these past 3 years, he is happy to be reunited with everyone. Lorelei warns him to be prepared for a new threat that goes beyond Vandeleseca. What is in store for Luke? What role does he have to play in this newly reformed world that depends no longer on the Score, but on him?


PROLOGUE:

 _It was ND 2020. A few years had passed since the news of the passing of Luke fon Fabre...both Lukes were dead. The ceremony for Luke's coming of age had been held earlier that evening though now only one solitary figure stood in front of the moonlit grave. Though he knew it was not Luke's fault, he could not help but feel resentment that he should lose both of his sons. Though one had been a replica, that mattered little to him. But, he'd lived for nearly three years, watched his wife, Suzanne's health dwindle as their empty home held only the ghost memory of a completed family. Because Luke had been born, he'd lost his son, according to Dist who had revealed to him Van's plans and why and how he had gotten involved. He had done this discreetly, as an act of atonement, telling Crimson the truth. Jade had been there to verify the story though he claimed that Luke never intended to hurt anyone by his actions to save the world from the replica Hod and stop Van. Still, though he knew it was wrong, Dist's jab still clung to the small part of Crimson that wanted something to be angry at. He needed something to hate. Because there was just too much pain._

 _The cold night air roamed its fingers through the dark red hair of Duke Fabre as he stood still, under the clear night sky, staring down at a small stone, inscribed with the name of his beloved son. No one was with him. Though he did not play a role in the events that had transpired over the past few years, it had been his fault for not realizing Van's plans. His own son had been kidnapped and experimented with-and he hadn't noticed a thing. For ten years he'd thought of the replica as his son. Before the news came that his son had died to give the replica a chance to defeat Van, he had been willing to accept both his son and his son's replica as his own family._

 _But his son had died alone without any protection while the replica was surrounded by "friends" of Asch. It wasn't fair. Why did his son have to die? The replica perished as well, leaving him with nothing. No son. The irony was distasteful._

 _The replica had his son's face, his son's voice, and yet he wasn't his son. His real son had changed his name to Asch. Asch the Bloody. His real son was dead. His only son. "Luke fon Fabre..." he murmured, holding his hands behind his back as he stared at the stone with his son's name on it. A few white flowers lay across his grave, a tribute from his "friends"._

" _Replica," he murmured. "They may see you as a hero. But I do not. You took my son from me. You let him die. Asch...no-Luke, my Luke, may your memory remain strong forever. Please find it in your heart, to forgive your foolish father," a tear slid down one cheek. He made no move to wipe them. He did not cry often. And certainly not in front of others. He remained stoic, though his eyes flooded. "My Luke..." he covered a hand to his mouth, as a small sob erupted. He was a naked man bathed in pale moonlight._

Save Point 1

The Present meets the Past!

[

NOTE: THIS IS A SPOILER OF THE ENDING SCENE FROM GAME.]

ND2020 Lorelei-Decan 48(Loreleiday)

Her fonic hymn song spread through the valley, and her gloved white hand raised to the full moon, and though her words were foreign to an average person, to her it was her heart singing for her red haired hero to come home. Her best friend. Her family.

 _A red haired young man opened his green eyes, staring up at the big pale moon that blanketed the field of white flowers he lay in. The sound of crickets and the ocean soothed his ears, and warmed his heart. This was the place where it had all started. He took a deep breath._

 _Luke, a resonating voice said in his head. He started a little. He recognized that voice. Luke, you are the only one who has the power to stop what is coming…_

 _Stop what from coming? The young swordsman frowned. Is this why he wasn't dead anymore? He didn't know how much time had passed. He just knew that he'd been encased in a warm light and fell into a deep sleep. Waking up now, he was in Tataroo valley. He was about to sit up when he sensed more than one thing approaching. He lay back down in the grass, more of out of reflex of not wanting to fight monsters than anything. But that was when he heard their voices. They were far away but he was well hidden by the tall grass. They couldn't see him._

Natalia was the first to speak through the silence. "You didn't come. I believe your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony at the Duke's manor."

 _So, it'd been almost three years._

Tear was quiet and solemn for a moment. Then she spoke calmly, " I'm not interested in some ceremony..." She closed her eyes, her long peculiarly colored grey brown hair covering her right eye," ...in front of Luke's grave." Just saying it out loud, reminded her of the irreversible fact. Her heart ached. She was certain it would never stop aching. She had meant it when she'd told Luke she'd grieve and hate him if he died. Yet she knew it was childish and selfish to wish for him to stay alive for her sake.

 _Tear..._

What a foolish girl she was.

"That's why the both of you came here, isn't it?" Anise spoke up cautiously, turning her head to look towards Jade. She had gotten a little bit taller since the beginning of events 3 years ago. Anise was still rather short, but she definitely had changed a bit since a few years ago. She carried herself as her usual cheerful self, but she had the eyes of a solemn adult. Age didn't make one wiser she'd learned, only experience.

Gai Cecil spoke up, "He said he'd be back...so let others sit around and tell stories at his grave," his voice rose with conviction and a hope that was more for reassurance than faith. He knew it'd been a good few years. He'd watched the re-destruction of Hod. Not even a replica as strong and brave as Luke could withstand an explosion like that. He only hoped that his best friend was in a better place now. That he had died with no regrets. Still, "...But I won't be joining them!" He looked up at that full moon with the others. They all wanted to believe in Luke. He was their friend. They still clung to that hope and they wouldn't stop. Not even if it took until they themselves had to die to see him again.

 _Everyone..._

Jade meanwhile gazed off quietly. He wasn't going to cry. He hadn't cried for a perished friend since Nebilim died. He hadn't realized just how vulnerable he'd become to Luke's character. For a replica, he was dangerous. He was dangerous for his ability to draw people to him...to make you miss him. "We should be heading back soon, the valley is dangerous at night..." he spoke calmly as ever, his voice set.

Tear's gaze began to lower at his voice. Yes, she knew. But Tataroo Valley had been the place that she had first met Luke. The start of their journey. He had been such a brat back then. To stop her throat from choking up she pursed her lips, not letting the others see her face. She was terrified that if they tried to comfort her, she'd really break down. How embarrassing for a soldier. She turned to follow him and the others from Tataroo Valley. She had waited. It had been a long time since she'd seen that silly red haired fool. So long. Her eyes misted. It was time to go and pay her respects to his grave. Yet so many feelings were welling up inside of her heart. Her eyes were cast down. Her mind was heavy, but then she felt her heart beat wierdly in her chest.

 _He couldn't stay quiet any longer. They were all there. They all believed he'd come back. Even against the odds. Go to them, Lorelei's voice resonated once again in his mind. Go to them. He didn't elaborate but right now, Luke didn't care about elaborating on anything. He didn't need Lorelei to coax him. He was already on his feet. Slowly taking a shaky step towards them all. His heart light in his test, feeling both terrified and amazingly calm. They still cared about him._

Reluctantly, her resigned eyes glanced to her left. Even as Natalia and Jade began walking away with the others, she saw a sillouette.

No, it couldn't be...could it?

Her heart wanted to believe. It wanted to so badly. A mirage? Another replica perhaps? A joke? A trick? Her military mind clashed with her wishful thinking. For the first time in a long time, Tear felt something other than sadness and sorrow. She felt hope. The sillouette kept walking towards her quietly, his footsteps amongst the pale flowers the only noise that could be heard above her beating heart. Her blue eyes widened.

The moonlight cast off of his once more long flaming red hair. But something about him was different. His clothes were different. But that face. That silly stupid, stupid face. It was the same.

Tear couldn't believe it. But her body didn't let her mind do the thinking. Her body moved from the rock by itself. She hadn't even realized she'd leaned back on it. She had to stop herself. Steel herself from flying towards him, into his arms. That wouldn't be classy for a soldier. But she didn't want to be a soldier right then. She just wanted to cry and ...be a girl. A girl who loved him. Still if this was a trick...what did it matter?

She found herself moving towards him before the others. Whether they were not following close behind her out of respect or stunned disbelief; she found herself the only one moving forwards at this moment. Her breath hitched. Her body felt weak. But her eyes were locked on that red haired sillouette. He may be another replica. She almost wanted to think that she didn't care. Though his clothes were different-they looked like Asch's clothing and Luke's clothing had merged...but was that her imagination?

"Why are..." her hands clenched tightly to her chest, her body shaking though she tried to hide her fear that this was not the man she had fallen in love with-that this was not her friend. "...you here?" If he really was a replica, he wouldn't be able to answer that question.

He slowly turned his head, smiling underneath his darker red bangs. "This place...has a nice view of Hod... " he began. "And also..." her heart thumped hard in her chest, "I promised someone..." he continued, smiling. Yes, he had promised her. He'd promised everyone he'd come back. But to her, this promise was the most important. He could see the way her lips trembled. His own voice wanted to yell, to leap, to announce his presence in excitement. But he held back. He couldn't explain it, but he felt very calm. Though Asch wasn't here anymore, he felt like he'd absorbed more than Asch's hyperresonance. He'd absorbed Asch's memories, his moods, and ...his personality. He felt like considering he hadn't realized how similar they were before, it wasn't that much of a difference. Still. Back to the current moment.

Tear tried not to cry. She failed. The tears rolled down her cheeks as a small vulnerable suppressed sob escaped. It was really him. She moved closer to him. All the others got over the initial shock and realizing it was their Luke, started to slowly move towards the two. Only Jade remained behind, but the smile that spread on his face as the wind blew. Yes, hope was a wonderful feeling. One that he thought he would never experience again. Affectionately, he relaxed. There Luke went again, playing on people's heart strings. Honestly. What a brat.

 **[end animation scene from game.]**

"Luke," his friend Gai began coming up behind Tear. Gai was smiling along with everyone else. He smiled back. He had missed them all so much. He opened his mouth to speak but then he felt a fist connect with his face. Falling on his butt to the ground, he yelped. The magical moment ended instantly as stinging pain greeted his cheek. He rubbed it, eyes watering, looking at Gai with a glare.

"W-What was that for? What the hell!" He opened his mouth to yell but then he felt himself yanked upwards and into a hug by Gai. "G-Gai?" He was so confused. Jeez, what was that punch even for?

"I told you didn't I? If you died, you wouldn't get to feel me punch you," his friend's voice shook with emotion. Luke's eyes widened and then he understood. He smiled again, relaxing and letting Gai hug him, hugging him back.

"Idiot, you could've avoided punching me at least," he complained without a hint of actual resentment.

"Well, we have found that sense works best when it's knocked into you," Jade replied casually, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. But he was smiling. That was disturbing in Luke's books. Normally when Jade smiled it was because someone was going to get seriously beat up-mainly Dist-er Saphir. Although Emperor Peony wasn't exactly always in Jade's good book either, but it'd be a lot harder to punch the Emperor.

"Welcome back, Luke!" Anise said with a grin. She hung back behind Natalia who next walked over and she stood in front of Luke after Gai released him from the hug.

"Y-You have to tell us everything," Tear said, shakily. She stayed hesitantly behind everyone.

"Yeah," Luke grinned broadly. Actually, he had something to discuss with Jade, but he knew he would have to get him alone at another time. For the time being, he found himself with a faceful of Mieu.

"A-Ah, thing?" he stammered.

"Mieu! Mieu! I m-m-missed you, master!" Mieu's big eyes watered as he clung to his face.

"He has changed, hasn't he?" Tear said, holding her hands together, a warm smile on her face. Her eyes were wiped of her tears.

"Ack! G-Great! Get offa me! Stupid!" Luke flailed.

"Yes, though it seems his change goes only as far as his wardrobe," Jade smirked, clasping his hands behind his back casually, observing them all.

"We have to tell everyone!" Anise said excitedly.

"Yeah, it took you long enough," Gai laughed, his heart light as a thumped his hand to Luke's back. Gai was a good half a foot taller than Luke. Jade beat them all though, being taller than even Gai though only by a hair's breadth.

"Jeez, cut a guy some slack," Luke complained good-naturedly.

"Yes, yes," Jade said cheerfully enough to practically skip though he wouldn't dare do so in front of others, not even himself, "Let's get back before the monsters in this valley decide to welcome Luke back with open jaws."

"Boo! Party pooper!" Anise griped, a bit of that childish flare coming back. Luke felt a bit overwhelmed by the emotions that welled up inside him. It was like he never left. Jade cleared his throat.

"Aren't children supposed to go to bed before the adults?" he teased Anise.

"Hey! I'm sixteen!" She griped back, not getting that he was teasing her. Then again, it was hard to tell when Jade joked.

Luke managed to get Mieu off his face and held the little blue cheagle in his hands at arm's length.

"Not the face!" he griped.

"M-Master…." The cheagle squeaked in his high pitched voice.

"Luke..." Natalia was the last to actually speak from behind Gai. Luke blinked, letting the cheagle run onto his shoulder and perch there, happily.

Luke felt a bit awkward. He knew that Natalia had been engaged to Asch. "Natalia...how have you been?"

"I've been busy..." her voice wavered slightly and he saw how her eyes misted over. "I-I just...it's so hard to believe that it's really you..."

Luke smiled sheepishly at them all. "Yeah...I kind of can't believe it myself." He really couldn't. He had woken up in Tataroo Valley and found himself in these strange clothes, with the sword of Lorelei on his back. Not to mention, Lorelei's cryptic bullshit about something bad coming. He was a bit irritated that his coming back was the mark of yet another time of unsettled peace. But what could he do? He was alive. He didn't know how. And frankly, he just wanted to be with his friends.

"Yes, yes, you can all kiss and make up, but let's not do it in the woods shall we? I don't want PDA to be the death of us all," Jade said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of nose, his arms crossed in a relaxed manner.

"Boo! Party pooper! Boo on you! Can't we have at least a moment to oggle at Luke's miraculous arrival?" Anise stuck out her tongue at the Colonel.

Tear remained quiet falling behind the others as Luke found himself surrounded by Natalia, Gai and Anise.

"I think that having Luke go back right away may be a bit startling to his parents, how about he stay at the Inn in Grand Chokmah with Emperor Peony and myself?" Jade said good naturedly. "I am scheduled to take the Albiore II back anyhow. Noelle should be in town. Luke, why don't you wait here with Mieu while we all return and say our farewells to Baticul for the time being? Except Natalia of course but she is the princess of Kimlasca-?. I'll return shortly..."

He turned around, and began to walk away slowly. Luke blinked in confusion. "H-Hey, what about what you said about staying out here while monsters are around?" irritatedly he asked this feeling like he didn't exactly want to be out here by himself in the cold.

"Yes, however I'm sure you can handle a few little monsters by yourself, after all, you are a Seventh Fonist Sword Master, are you not?" Jade smirked, knowing full well that Luke was actually quite far from getting that title. Luke blushed in irritation, sensing the teasing jab.

"I-I'm not afraid of any monsters! I'll kick all their asses!" he stomped his foot, glaring at Jade. Jade didn't show it, but he was quite happy. He never thought he'd get to torment the red haired candle-head again. Such a short fuse. He really hadn't changed much. The question regarding how he came back however was one that Jade had a feeling Luke wanted to discuss with him in private as per his earlier comment.

"I'll stay with you," Tear said quietly from behind him.

"Me too!" Anise said raising her hand eagerly.

"You know..." Gai grinned. "You'll need me to help you protect the ladies from anything nasty."

"Unless it's a lady monster, then Gai's the one who will need protecting," Anise said, sticking out her tongue playfully. Natalia bit her lower lip and she looked at her feet as Luke's eyes fell upon her. _Natalia seems quiet…_ He knew what question was on her mind. She wanted to know if there was a chance that Asch was alive. Luke's heart sank. He didn't really know how to tell her that Asch and him had sort of merged into one person. Or rather, Asch's memory was a part of him. The sword of Lorelei rested against his back, a memento of what had passed, and Luke didn't know why he still had the sword and jewel. It was a bit troubling but he had a feeling Lorelei himself had something to do with it.

"Guys..." Luke took a deep breath. He knew that Jade had a point. As great as it was to be reunited with everyone, there was the issue that too much at once would overwhelm his parents. He didn't know what to say to Natalia regarding Asch, so he just smiled instead. He hoped his face hadn't looked to solemn.

"Luke what's wrong?" Tear was the first to ask, as soon as he smiled. He winced a little internally. He must really be an open book like Jade said. He hadn't realized the face he'd been making.

"I...was just thinking about how lucky I am...to be here, to see you all," Luke grinned at them warmly. That wasn't exactly a lie. He never thought he'd get to see them again. He'd had only his resolve to go through with setting the hyperressonance in order stop the replica Hod from destroying the land any further. Yet, he'd had only one lingering regret...and it was one that he himself didn't know what it was.

"Well, what are you waiting for Colonel?" Anise thumped the Colonel on the arm. "Get to it then! Noelle is probably asleep by now!"

"I take it none of you are returning?" Jade sighed, a small smile on his face still.

"...I will return," Natalia spoke up quietly. "After all, I am the princess." She looked to Luke though and she finally smiled. She walked over and she hugged him. Luke was a bit surprised to be honest. "...I'm so happy...that you're home..." her eyes welled with tears. Natalia was one of the strongest chicks that he'd ever met. When he'd first added her to his travels, he'd dreaded having to save her ass a bunch of times, but she proved to be someone who could withstand hardship and carried herself in a strong manner. Yet, unlike Tear, she did have a habit to get emotional over silly things. He put a hand on her head. His heart beat a little faster.

"Yeah, me too..." he said quietly, and for a second, his voice sounded a bit like Asch's. She seemed to still a little at that, but then she just smiled back at him through his tears. He figured since he'd absorbed Asch, he'd have his voice on some level. They had been the same person after all, once upon a time. He just never thought he, the replica- would be the one to come back alive. It almost wasn't fair, but he had no way to contact Lorelei in a way that he hadn't already tried. He knew he'd talk to Natalia about Asch later. Right now, he didn't want to leave everyone standing out in the cold with monsters around.

"Well, that's a pity. Anise, I did request your help earlier and Gai, shame on you," Jade continued to walk away. Gai sweated.

"What?" he asked densely. Jade shot him a look that went over Luke's head but Gai instantly realized. Anise did as well. They looked at each other. "Ah- right, I just remembered, I have something very important in regards to ...sword training," Gai dumbly made up quickly.

"And I do have to talk to Noelle about the Albiore II," Anise chimed in. Luke furrowed his brow quizzically scratching his head, reminding Jade of a monkey trying to think too hard. The thought of a monkey with flaming red hair was almost enough to make him laugh. Ah Luke. So good to have him back.

Tear was quiet, and Jade wasn't sure if she was getting the hint that they were giving her alone time with Luke. She seemed a bit flustered, though she was mostly staring at the back of Luke's head. Really, could that red haired buffoon be any more dense to not see the love in her eyes? A trick question, Jade could only think with a wry smirk.

"Let's all go back then," Natalia said briskly, joining Jade's side. Luke watched the others walk off, not really complaining. He figured they had stuff to do. Besides, he did have a weapon to defend himself. He looked up at the moon and Tear stood next to him.

"...Do you remember…?" She began finally.

"...?" Luke looked at her questioningly, though his gaze was soft.

"...I once said this valley was pretty, despite the monsters and the dark," she continued.

Luke chuckled a little awkwardly. "How can I forget?" he sheepishly rubbed his nose, "I was kind of being a moron, complaining about the monsters. At the time I didn't realize the beauty of the place itself..." He turned to Tear, "...but that's different now," he smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. "After all, you've shown me just how beautiful this place-no, _life_ can be. Thank you, Tear!"

Tear's heart thudded in her chest. He really was a changed man. Complimenting her, and being a bit more energetic. She wondered where he'd been all this time. A small part of her felt a bit upset that he didn't come sooner, but without any details of his return, she didn't want to assume he had the means to see any of them sooner.

They both felt awkward. At least, Luke did. He wasn't sure about Tear. After she initially cried, he realized he hadn't even given her a hug yet. Feeling a bit delayed in the moment, he sweated. Was it too late? Would a hug seem weird now? Why was his face heating up at the thought of hugging Tear. _Get it together, man!_ He felt nervous. Restless.

He was about to speak when she spoke again. "I remember...you fought your first monsters here. You were upset because you felt overwhelmed...I guess I didn't realize it at the time, but now that I think about it," she tilted her head at him, her bangs sliding to her right side of her face, "...you do listen, even though you tended to complain at the time."

He wasn't sure whether that was a compliment. Then again, this was soldier Tear. Writing letters and giving compliments must really be difficult for her military brain. Not that he was trying to be mean or anything. He just kind of found it... amusing. "Y-Yeah. I won't deny I was a brat back then," he rubbed his head.

"...Your long hair, it came back," she observed.

"Yeah...kind of defeated the purpose of having short hair to symbolize me being a different person-ironic huh?" He chuckled a little and then quieted down. "I thought about cutting it actually...but I think I'll keep it. It's a memory of Asch, after all."

Tear smiled softly and looked back up at the sky, her hands folded in front of her delicately as she stood next to Luke. "...Yeah. I'm sorry-from the sounds of things, it sounds like he didn't make it."

Tear really knew how to be blunt. "...Ah...yeah...sorry..." Luke's shoulders slumped a little. So Natalia wasn't the only one who had been thinking about Asch. Why did that upset him a little? He had a little knawing feeling in his gut. Why would he feel this way? It was only right for Tear to also be concerned about Asch. After all, he was. Natalia was. He was sure some part of the others were also concerned. He shook off his silly feelings that he couldn't place and just closed his eyes, inhaling deeply the sea breeze.

"Tear….the truth is..." he looked at her. "I woke up a bit before you arrived with the others. I know you and Jade were here for a while- but I didn't know what to say or what to do. I was really...I mean...I didn't know how you guys would take me being back-and then Natalia showed up with the others and a small part of me...it was scared...No ok, a lot of me was scared..." He sat cross legged in the flowers, drawing his knees to his chest. Tear remained standing next to him.

"...Luke," she looked at the top of his head. "...You can't possibly think that we wanted Asch here more than you, do you?"

"Well...he _is_ the original..." Luke ran a hand through his long uncontrollable red bangs. "I'm just ..."

"Luke. You are you. He is ...him. We missed you _both._ I am grateful that you are even here, by some power of Lorelei!" She sounded angry. He winced. Oops. He'd gone and babbled about his insecurity. Again.

"You really think it was Lorelei that brought me back?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Well...who else would have the power to bring the dead back to life?" She pointed out quizzically. "There must be a reason you're back…" She didn't want to accuse him of never having actually died. Especially since he himself clarified that he had woken up only a while ago in the Tataroo Valley. Why hadn't she sensed him? It was troubling.

Luke chuckled weakly, leaning back on his palms, his legs going criss-crossed as he looked up at the sky. "Yeah...good point there." They both fell into another awkward silence. He didn't know how to give her that hug. Damn, his timing was horrible. If he gave it to her now, it'd feel timed poorly. He didn't understand why he had to time it right but he just felt like she deserved an in the moment hug or whatever. "...Lorelei actually...spoke to me in my head. I'm supposed to prepare for something big coming," he sighed.

"What's coming?" Tear asked, wary.

"Who the hell knows? He was speaking all cryptic bullshit." Luke huffed, a bit irritated. Tear was glad to know that Luke hadn't done a weird 180 and become a completely different person. Clearly a bit of the brat was still there.

He felt a small pat on his knee. He looked down in startlement and saw Mieu there, holding out a flower to him. "You two looked busy so I went for a little walk!"

"You idiot! You could've easily gotten eaten!" he grabbed the silly thing by its ears and squeezed its head comically. It squeaked in bewilderment. Sure, it was a he, but he just couldn't help calling it a ...well, it.

"S-sorry, Masterrrr!" Mieu squeaked and flailed. "I-I just thought you and Tear m-might want alone time! After all, you two haven't kissed yet!"

Luke felt a record stop. "What?" He asked stupidly. He didn't notice Tear's blush underneath her hands that covered her face. He figured she was appalled or something. "Idiot! Tear and I are just friends! She's like a _sister_ me!"

He yanked the thing's ears and growled at it blushing embarassedly. Tear however, felt her heart sink. She realized that in all the chaos, maybe he hadn't heard her confession? Or if he had...had he forgotten? Or did he simply not feel the same way? She felt her heart break a little, but she steeled herself. He was alive. That was all that mattered.

"...Luke..." she sat on her knees next to him, her hands in her lap. He looked at her curiously.

"Yes?" he asked questioningly.

"...Happy Birthday," she said, her voice wavering.

Luke's eyes widened a bit. His heart stopped a little. That's right. Today was his birthday. No...Today was Asch's birthday. When was his? His own birthday...it was hard to wrap his mind around it. He had so many questions now that he thought about them. Questions that he hoped Jade would be able to help him find the answers to. First things were first.

Tear's eyes widened in surprise as she felt his warm arms wrap around her, hugging her face into the cranny of his neck and shoulder. "...Thanks...Tear." It was all he could really say. He'd been wished happy birthday many times before. But it felt nice, coming from a friend other than Gai. After all, Gai had to have known that he was only a replica based on the events that had transpired. Still...it was Asch's birthday. He didn't want to ruin it. For Asch, he'd celebrate. He was grateful to Asch. Asch had acknowledged him as an equal. He had been willing to die for him. Whatever bond they had, Luke wanted to believe that Asch was like a brother. He hadn't hugged her when he'd first seen her, and he knew that he should have. He didn't know why he knew he should've. But he felt like he owed her that much. For making her worry so much. He heard a small noise escape from her throat. He blinked. Was he imagining things? But then he felt the wetness against his neck. He closed his eyes, and lay a palm gently against her head, letting her soft hair press against his skin. "Really..." he trailed off softly.

She was crying quietly, and he felt her cling to him. He realized this was what she needed right now. He put himself and his problems aside. He'd be there for her. He just wish he could remember what happened after he'd been engulfed in the bright light back on the replica Hod. He still had the blade. He'd awoken without any memory of how he'd gotten there and only Lorelei's warning to guide him. _Why does it seem like Asch is the only one who can communicate both ways with me and Lorelei?_ He felt a little frustrated. Mieu made a noise and pointed at the sky. Luke looked up. "Look Master! It's the flying ship!"

Indeed it was. The Albiore II was coming towards them, over the ruins of the replica Hod. Tear wiped her eyes and quickly got to her feet before Luke realized she was no longer in his arms. How did she manage to somehow keep her composure like that? Jeez. But when she looked at him, she was smiling. His heart stopped. He hadn't realized this, but she was really, really pretty when she smiled. His warmed again and he looked away. What was wrong with him?

"Look! There they are!" Anise said excitedly from on board the Albiore II. Noelle gasped, her eyes widening.

"So it _is_ true," she let her eyes water with happy tears. Gai laughed from where he sat.

"I know. I can hardly believe it myself, but it's not a replica," he said cheerfully. "He has the sword of Lorelei and I know the real Luke is the only one who Lorelei entrusted with that blade and jewel."

"Yes well, let's focus on not landing the airship on them. It quite defeats the purpose of him coming back alive, I would think," Jade said teasingly to Noelle. Noelle blushed.

"I-I wouldn't dream of it, sir!" She flustered.

They all laughed.

The ship landed in the clearing of flowers, bathed in moonlight as Tear and Luke watched Jade descend the steps with Noelle. Luke smiled when he saw Noelle. "N-Noelle. You're looking-"

She ran over and threw her arms around his neck. "You're really back!"

He flustered. He didn't get hugged by non psychotic money swindling girls often. "A-Ah...yeah I am."

"I really want to tell my brother but Jade says to let him take care of your situation for now," she continued to babble. "I don't really understand all this talk about Fonon research and Fomicry stuff, but the fact that you are here must be a blessing from Lorelei!" She sounded excited. Luke was dreading having to tell at least Jade that his return was marking something far less optimistic. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was indeed coming.

"Yes well, it is getting late, and we all must be getting home," Jade spoke briskly though his tone was jubilant. "Anise, Gai, I will drop you two off at your respective locations."

"Actually, Colonel," Gai spoke up, "...I'd like to stay if you don't mind. I want a chance to catch up with my best friend you know. Don't want you hogging him all to yourself."

"Gai, I had no idea you wanted him all for yourself," Jade smirked, "...I have no intention of taking him from you," he humorously teased at Gai, who in return blushed, seemingly the only one who got the joking jab that Jade was making.

"T-That's not what I meant!" He flustered, crossing his arms and huffing.

"What are you talking about?" Anise tilted her head cutely.

Jade pushed his glasses once again up the bridge of his nose, "...nothing for little girls to concern themselves with~"

"Boo! Meanie!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I will stay as well..." Tear said quietly. "My grandfather can await my return until tomorrow."

"Well, I'm sure Peony will put those hotel spa passes to good use in Keterberg..." Jade sighed. "He may insist on dragging us all on a happy reunion of some cooked up folly."

"I wouldn't mind a spa trip," Luke's mind wandered for a moment to nice warm water. "Yeah..."

"There's the Luke of luxury we all know and love," Gai chuckled as he began walking, hands in his pockets, towards the Albiore II steps. The others began walking as well. Luke watched as even Tear began to walk ahead of him. Mieu hopped onto the Colonel's shoulder, and Luke watched all of them as they boarded the ship. He hesitated.

What was going to happen?

Why was he back?

Was there even a small chance that Asch was also alive?

His heart thumped. What was it that Lorelei had planned for him? He looked at his hands, and at his darker crimson colored hair. He had a double hyperresonance within him. No- he had Asch's memory and sacrifice. He clenched his fists. Whatever lay ahead, he would be ready. No matter what.

"Luke! You coming?" Gai called to him. He looked at Gai waving, with the others on the steps, all looking back at him. He smiled, as the wind whistled through his long locks of untamed hair.

 _He knew he was finally home._

"Yeah..." he boarded the Albiore II with them all. Noelle took off the ground, and Luke looked out the window, down at Tataroo valley as it got steadily smaller. Tear was talking to Anise, and Gai came over to stand next to Luke. They exchanged glances, but no words passed between them. They only smiled and Luke closed his eyes, looking back out the window. "It's good to be back."


End file.
